Vehicles, including but not limited to recreational vehicles (“RVs” in the United States and “Caravans” in Europe), tractor trailers, airplanes, boats, trains, and the like, often incorporate sanitation systems for the comfort and convenience of the occupants.
Waste from the sanitation system may be stored in an on-board collection tank. Various arrangements have been employed for the periodic emptying of on-board collection tanks to a suitable storage location such as an underground tank or sewer. Examples of such arrangement include flexible hoses that may be stored in an external cabinet on the vehicle. Such hoses are connected to a discharge pipe on the vehicle and then manipulated to connect to an underground storage tank or the like.
While arrangements including those discussed above have proven to be successful for their intended applications, a continuous need for improvement with the pertinent art remains.